


Wake up

by unevik



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unevik/pseuds/unevik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>正剧向和漫长的感情线<br/>保留了星舰背景，其他基本都是我瞎编的_(:3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 密令

序

“Wionna……Wionna你听得见我吗？”

巨大的轰响裹着杂音从通讯器里嘶嘶地钻出来，小小的电子设备不堪重负温度越来越高，另一边的画面剧烈地晃动着，不稳定的信号揪着George的心。他接近预产期的妻子和刚满六岁的孩子正乘坐着一艘失控的仅有十名乘客的、无人驾驶逃生舱，它的主机在经过气层时燃烧起来并且损坏了近80%，接着偏离了预定的轨道，向着不可估量的方向坠落。

“少将已开始分娩暂时无法回答您。中将，坐标34A，66.5，那里、有星球或是空间站吗？”随着灰色网格的抖动视讯彻底崩毁，另一个年轻的声音传过来。  
“Rano少校？谢天谢地，还有你在。我现在立刻查询。少校，我妻子还好吗？Sam呢？”  
“您得感谢上帝我们还有医生在，放心，少将会平安无事。只是……Sam刚才被碎落的扶栏击中头部现在处于昏迷状态，医生已经给他处理过了。如果我们能平安着陆，静养一两个星期，他不会有问题的。”

George Kirk是在被袭击的四分五裂的母舰中的最后一个人，他是舰长，当然要与舰船共存亡。刚刚敌方又送来一波鱼雷，舰船的舱壁已经破损不堪了，他在主控室中随着撞击感觉到一阵又一阵晕眩。短暂的宁静里他在另一边焦急地张望着，却也心知肚明自己不会再收到任何传来的画面，音频没有中断已经是不幸中的万幸了。荧幕中代表那艘逃生舱的红点以不该有的速度胡乱坠落——34A，66.5将是他们所能预测的最准确的落地点。他有些颤抖着输入那行坐标，在心里默默祈祷着那不是太空垃圾或是别的什么。

 

画面叮的一声跳出来，他蔚蓝的瞳孔骤然缩小。

“你给的坐标……那是参宿七！少校，立刻固定住少将还有其他伤员，启动后备能源输送给舵轮改变方向，离开波江航道偏向克罗诺斯星系！”  
“来不及了将军她已经——”

年轻人的呐喊被一声巨响掩埋了。通讯就这么中断了，而George甚至不知道Rano的“她”到底是说Wionna又或是那艘已经泯灭了一切可能性的小船。帝国最年轻和优秀的指挥官颓然地倒在舰长椅上，感觉身体的所有力气都被抽空了。

他和他的妻子都只有三十来岁，他稻草色卷发、聪明乖巧的儿子只有六岁，另一个甚至还没有降临人世。而如今只是因为又一场可笑的战争让他们截断了对未来的全部向往——出征前他还贴在Wionna隆起的腹部对尚未出世的小家伙低语他们给他取的名字，答应Sam凯旋归来就带他回地球看望爷爷奶奶——可这一切都来不及了。

罗慕兰的炮火重新袭来，主控室的屏幕依旧顽强地清晰着。沉稳灿烂的星云背景下燃烧的火光和丢向舰船的碎片充斥着视野，高温让控制台的表面滚烫灼热，碰撞擦出的花火在他身周雨点一般不断坠落，但他浑然不觉。  
恢复手动驾驶。全部能源传输至武器。降下护盾。推送器准备。敌舰瞄准。  
安全带，扣好。Wionna和Sam的全息照片，捏在手里了。仍旧抱有一丝希望的通讯器，就在一旁。

“Sweetheart，你能听见我吗？”  
他的声音夹杂在一片警报声中变得微弱而渺茫，离敌方张牙舞爪的黑色怪物越来越近了，但George的心却开始变得平静。第一次见到Wionna的时候同样是在浩瀚的星河之中，Sam也降临在星云温柔的怀抱里——而他们现在正要共同归去。

意料之中的，他的妻子并没有回答他。巨响之中陷入死寂的通讯器倏然发出了嘶嘶声，接着隔着他所不能考量的距离之外，传来一声清脆嘹亮、全力以赴的啼哭，瞬间击透了他短暂时间里累积起来面对死亡的一切盔甲，然后宇宙和辰星在他身后爆炸成一朵绚烂的烟花。

 

他阖上眼睛。

 

When he Wakes up  
未拣

“他们自洪荒之中走过，最终归于群星，直至下一次醒来。”

 

第一章 密令

她把最后一盘菜端上桌，丈夫为她拉开椅子。Number One在他旁边坐下，看着对面腰背绷紧的年轻人微笑道：“来，先吃点再说吧。”

“我很感激您亲自下厨。据我所知，如今年代里人类偏好使用复制机取得食物。”  
“是啊，不过复制机再方便，也没有亲自动手做出的食物好。毕竟饱含感情的才能叫做佳肴，不然只是一桌饭餐而已。”  
“饱含感情？恕我不能理解菜色中还可以添加除去佐料以外的物品。”

听了这个认真的疑惑她哈哈大笑，接着举起酒杯：“人类就是这样一种不能用逻辑去理解的生物。来，干杯Spock，祝贺你毕业。”

年轻的瓦肯人只有23岁，是Pike这一届、或者说所有学生中最优秀的一个，同样的结业日期，在同龄人刚刚从学习课程里毕业的年纪里，Spock已经可以申请学院教授的资格了。他有常人所不及的天资和缜密的思维，一次又一次完美的诠释了什么叫做“钻研”。只是在学习之外，Spock在人类社会中的社交能力并不能拿到令人满意的分数——如果有这项考核的话。毕竟瓦肯与地球常年处于一种互相打探的关系中，彼此好奇却也从不愿真正深入去了解。

眼下这位优秀的学员正细细咀嚼着每一样她所烹饪的蔬菜。Number One摇摇头，有些嗔怪地对丈夫埋怨道：“你瞧瞧人家，为什么你就不能多吃点蔬菜呢？我真不明白大鱼大肉有什么好。”

“瓦肯人食素是因为我们特殊的身理构造，除了蔬菜，高纤维谷物也是优先选择。当然，如果必要，适当地进食肉类也是可考虑的。”Spock抬起头来一本正经地解释。Pike朝她笑着摇摇头，她也弯起嘴角叹了口气：在他们眼里，他依旧是个孩子——社交方面还有太多需要学习的了。

 

“导师，您今晚邀请我赴宴有何要事？”六七分饱之后Spock放下餐具清理了下嘴角。

“所以我们还是不得不讨论这个。”Pike叹了口气——真真正正烦忧地摇摇头，朝妻子使了个颜色，Number One心领神会打开控制面板，升起信号屏幕墙。Spock把PADD放在桌面上。即使对情绪感知迟钝如他，也鲜明地感受到了房子里气氛的变化。

“说实话，Spock，我真的希望今晚只是一个简简单单的家庭聚会——庆祝你毕业的。但没办法，企业号启航在即，我没办法那么轻松地度过这几个星期，我已经失眠好几天了。”  
“企业号原定5.6日之后正式出航，登舰成员名单我今早还再次审查了一遍。有何问题？”  
“其他429个船员都没有问题——问题在于舰长人选。”  
“……我以为已经敲定您来胜任此职位。”

“问题就在这儿。”Pike知道自己今晚叹气过于频繁了，“本该是我的，没错，你知道没有哪一个指挥官不想成为银女士的舰长的——她是如此的完美——当然我也很荣幸。但今天早晨我刚刚接到调任通知，”中年人把手掌搭成塔状，“在企业号出航的同一天，上任联邦主席。”

“可那位置不是……已经空缺了十余年？”

“本是如此。”Number One没有丝毫丈夫升迁的喜悦，“基于二十年前接连发生八起针对联邦高层的恐怖袭击事件，元老会达成协议取消主席职位，由他们接手，任何事件集体协商，对外宣称以共和取代独裁——你知道的，主席一职向来采用禅让。”

“我明白了。”当然仅是上校级别的Spock无权干涉顶层的命令，但他能感觉出来Pike的话背后的意思——那些即将浮出表面的请求。“导师，我向您的升迁表示衷心的祝贺。如果我理解无误，您是打算让我接手企业号。”

Pike的眉眼稍微舒展了一些；他和Number One没有孩子，如果有，也不会比面前这一个更加优秀了。“是的。早些时候我已经圈定你为大副，理所应当你接替我成为舰长。但你也知道，瓦肯并不是一个适合指挥类的种族……Spock，你是我最优秀的学生，你的冷静和缜密将比任何人都适合大副一职——而舰长，坐在这个位子上的人，可能还需要一点儿冲劲。你明白吗？”

“我理解您的意思。瓦肯人难以同其他种族有效建立起必须的羁绊，如果您是指我们缺乏凝聚力的话，我承认此断论。”Spock看向他，“我将以自身能力胜任大副一职。我猜测您已寻找到合适的舰长候选人？”

 

Number One打开没有联讯的PADD，调出一个亚裔年轻学员的全息影像。黑发黑眼，个子不高，但目光沉稳坚毅。“Hikaru Sulu，指挥部四年级学员，他很年轻，和你一样，但是已经跟随Archer将军有过多次实战经验，也以完美的分数获得了今年指挥学校课程考核第一名——比你当年的分数只差了13.8个点数。”

Spock点开光标中Sulu的绩点预览：“这个成绩对于人类来说是惊异的。”

“的确。”Pike沉吟了一下，“我已通知过他此事。但毕竟他还只是个学员，第一次独自出征情绪上难免会有不可控的地方，所以我与Number One协商了两天，Sulu将成为企业号的代理舰长——是的，仅是名义上，一切决定我都需要你们两个共同完成，对于指挥层而言，你们是同一级别，没有谁领导谁。当然，其他船员、包括舰桥成员均不需要知道此事。”

“……我明白了。”

“哦对了，Spock，还有件轻松一点儿的事，”Pike终于向椅子上靠了靠，看上去舒心了许多，“每个教授级别的成员有一个举荐资格，好好考虑一下，从你的学生们中挑一个好孩子，带他去看看世界吧。”

 

***

“Hikaru！Hikaru！”这个年纪也许还能称之为少年，17岁的Pavel Chekov关掉视讯之后兴奋地从上铺探出头来，“Karu你睡了吗？”  
“没有，怎么了？”Sulu拽掉耳机，把书合上朝他看去，“你的谈话结束了？”

“是的！”俄罗斯人从高处攀下来，钻进Sulu的被窝，眼睛兴奋地晶亮，“刚才Spock教授告诉我一个巨——大的好消息！”  
Sulu把被子给他盖好，胳膊搭在他身上。这个男孩儿总是对身边的一切太过快活、太过相信别人以至于对危险浑然不觉，真担心要是自己不在他身边——

“Karu，Spock教授打算带我去企业号——我可以跟你一起去宇宙了！”


	2. 共生

插图版走这里：http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=172452&page=1#pid3444697

第二章 共生

他从一个人的舱房醒来，0400，该是冥想的时候了。这是起航的第二周，Spock正在逐渐习惯舰船上的生活。作为大副他有单人房间，一个人的，当然是一个人的——就这一点而言，与在学院并无差别。

总的来说他与舰桥成员相处的还不错，Sulu是个稳重的年轻人，目前为止他们还没有太过相左的意见，除了亚洲人执意与他们更加年轻的领航员同宿；换句话说，他相邻的舰长室就这么空出来了。

Spock不知道这样是否符合规定，毕竟在此之前还没有哪一位舰长拒绝自己的单人宿舍，也没有哪一艘舰船需要大副和代理舰长来共同决断一切事务。但Spock并不是很关心这个，毕竟没了左邻右舍，他可以更专心地调整自己。人类是非常嘈杂的群居动物，并且奇怪地坚信“远亲不如近邻”这一说法。

带有tir-luk气息的熏香充盈整个房间，他逐渐滑入自己的精神深处，却被一阵突如其来的声响打断了。

咕。  
咕咕。  
咕。

双倍杂音，声源不远，体积较小，正快速移动中，目标明确——他——或者说是它们正在逃窜中，直奔自己的舱房。Spock不得不中断自己的冥想，袖子拂起的风熄灭了烛光，他离开冥想室将亮度调至60％，接着舱门无声地滑开，两团毛茸茸的小东西从他的脚边窜过。

那是……Tribble？他的大脑空白了0.27秒，这不是个令人愉快的现象。Spock当然知道这些小家伙们的存在，宠物或是试验品，但它们并没有获得许可可以在凌晨的时间出来溜溜。他皱起眉头，但Tribble们并不在意这个，它们一黄一蓝，身上裹着大大的红色蝴蝶结，圆滚滚而且毛茸茸，在地板上小幅度的上下弹跳着似乎想获得他的注意力——神奇的生物，有着天生的吸引人去摸一摸的特质。

 

Spock在本能面前还是屈服了。他半跪下来伸出手，毛团们兴高采烈地跳上去，朝着他锲而不舍地发出咕咕的讯息。“你们来自何方？”向低等生物发出疑问显然是不合逻辑的，Spock决定把现在发生的所有事情归咎于自己的冥想被打断——他暂时调用不起瓦肯的那部分。 

“Pie……Za……你们跑去哪儿了？”门外传来一声压低的呼唤，“哦我的上帝啊Gina……不不不，是轮机长会杀了我的！居然让它们在半夜乱跑，我完蛋了！” 

Spock捕捉到这一声响，勉强分辨出这来自轮机室的一名船员。这个时间点在走廊上奔跑并且发出噪音是不合规矩的，Spock站起来，舱门滑开，正巧看见了一脸惊恐的栗色卷发的年轻船员。 

“大……大副！”船员的惊恐更上一层楼。Spock并不清楚缘由，但他的确知道很大一部分（72.33％）船员对自己怀有畏惧之情。   
“船员，你为何于0423时刻出现于此？我想这并非你的宿舍楼层。”   
“非常抱歉！我……我只是来搜寻两个小东西，打扰您休息我真的……很抱歉！”   
“无须。你在寻找何物？” 

“两只Tribble，一蓝一黄还系着蝴蝶结……啊就是它们！”年轻人的目光落在他手上，毛团们不合时宜地再次咕咕叫起来，异常开心。船员又惊又喜，但很快变得犹疑起来：“我真的没想到它们会窜到这儿来——我都不知道它们可以滚的这么快，对不起！” 

“你无需道歉。但请解释，为何它们会此刻逃出来？”Spock用手指戳了戳其中的一个，得到了舒服的反馈，红绸子的蝴蝶结跟着抖了抖，“以及它们为何会……身着此物。” 

“Mr.Scotty命令我培植它们，这是新繁殖的一批，我选了两个最好看的想送给Gina……啊，就是我女朋友，今天是她生日。本来打算装饰一下放到她床头给她一个惊喜，结果没想到我在整理包装纸的时候它俩趁我不注意钻了出来，然后就……” 

船员的声音越说越小，身上的通讯器滴滴响起来，忽然想起什么似的脸色一变，看上去打算拔腿就跑，“抱歉指挥官，我得回去了不然轮机长会吃了我的；这两只……送给您了就当作打扰您休息的赔礼道歉好了！！对了，蓝色的叫Za黄色的叫Pie，当然您也可以重新给它们取名字——再见！指挥官！非常抱歉！” 

 

Spock甚至没有来及回应任何，年轻人就已经消失在视野范围之内了。瓦肯人有些僵硬地回到房间，手掌里两个毛团依旧高兴地抖动着，朝他咕咕直叫。红色的丝绸缠绕成别致的样式的确可以提升审美上的愉悦，但对于被捆绑生物本身并不是一件舒适的事。Spock将它们身上的蝴蝶结解开，放进抽屉里。Tribble们看起来更开心了。 

在收获人类定义的朋友之前，Spock先收获了两个宠物。并且，他决定不为它们更改姓名。 

 

*** 

黄色的灯光闪烁在舰桥，警戒声不停回响。几分钟之前他们接连撞上几处巨型太空垃圾，领航员颤抖地发誓他根本没有在任何界面看见它们——Spock不需要他的解释，的确，每个舰桥成员都有着合格的视力，而他们没有一个人发现了这些可怕的拦路虎。 

“护盾还剩30%！”   
“轮机室报告，能源快速下降！”   
“医疗室，我们需要更多生命能源！该死的，护士长我需要的不是维生素！” 

突如其来的障碍让刚起航不久的舰船陷入了短暂的混乱中。430个船员最大的不过三十来岁，大多数都是首航的年轻人，联邦执意挑选出最优秀的一批毕业生去乘坐他们最优秀的女士，随之而来事故处理经验的缺乏成了一大难题。 

“Mr.Sulu，我认为此刻最符合逻辑的选择是迫降。”Spock从科学官的席位站起来，走上指挥台。 

Sulu从舰长椅转过半个身子，他坐在那儿看上去非常的不舒服（Spock记得他曾提及自己更加偏爱舵手席，但身为大副和1/2舰长Spock表达了自己极大的不赞同）：“我同意你的看法，Mr.Spock。”亚洲人曾跟随Archer将军亲历过两年前的边界战争，可以算是整艘舰船上此刻最沉着的人之一，这让Spock对他的评估上升了0.03个百分点。Sulu转回去面向正前方：“Chekov少尉，报告最近的可降落点。” 

光标在指尖下迅速抖动，俄罗斯人很快搜寻到了答案：“报告长官，附近没有星联哨所，只有一个克林贡人的空间站，还有一颗未知星球，M级。” 

“未知是不准确的，星联已对于克罗诺斯星系所有M级行星进行鉴定和编号。少尉，请给出具体坐标。”Spock回到科学官席位。   
“35A，69.0，sir。” 

“……我知道那里！”一旁的通讯官眨了眨眼睛，“那是麦田星，很久之前的地球殖民星，居民都是人类。但是……他们已经脱离联邦很久了，我不知道他们会不会接纳我们，他们对……对舰船有点儿仇视。”   
“你是否可以确定？”   
“是的，指挥官。我的母亲曾是一名记者，她跟随采访过那里。” 

“……来不及考虑那么多了。”Sulu抚上扶手，“比起在克林贡人那冒险，我想去我们的同胞那里会更明智。通知各部门，准备降落。” 

 

*** 

他的确在古老的教科书上听说过这样的星球，但若不是亲眼所见Spock真的无法很完整地想象出一个似乎还处在近千年前农业社会的星球是什么样。 

麦田星，克罗诺斯星系一颗不起眼的小行星，古代人类殖民者在此登陆并且开发了这颗荒凉的星球，从此定居。几百年来麦田星一直保持低调，鲜少与邻邦往来，并在二十年前的某个保密事件后宣布脱离联邦，原因未知。 

这颗星球与它的名称相符，大片大片的麦田，居民的房子分布在金黄色的海洋间隙。温度常年保持在地球的秋季状态，是一个非常适宜居住但排外的地方。 

 

“长官，他们所说的是巴尔泽语，它失传太久了内置翻译器没有这个选项，而且也不在学院的选修内容上，我不能保证我可以听懂全部……”通讯官愧疚地站在一旁。他们的突然降落压倒了一大片麦子，引来了一群愤怒但沉默不语的居民，妇人把孩子护在身后，男人们虎视眈眈，只有领头的老人朝他们生气地说着什么。巴尔泽语轻而低，语速并不快，但单词像连缀成片的云朵那样很难分辨。 

Sulu揉了揉眉心：“你去问问所有通讯官，有没有人能听懂巴尔泽语，让他立刻过来。”   
Spock快速回想了一下几年前在瓦肯科学院翻过的古老书籍，零星的几个音节滑出舌尖，他试探着模仿巴尔泽语发音：“你们是否有掌握联邦通用语的居民？” 

 

老人朝他瞪了一眼，居民们开始低声讨论起什么。Spock脊背紧绷，他不能保证他的船员们在这群受到冒犯的居民中可以全身而退；也许克林贡空间站才是那个明智的选择，最起码有三分之一的船员都可以与他们交谈，而且他们也掌握足够的对付克林贡的资料—— 

“……我会。”   
人群忽然沉默着分成两列，从远处走来一个人，他掀开兜头帽走到最前面，所有的居民看到他似乎都松了一口气。   
“你们是谁？”   
那个人有着一双漂亮的蓝眼睛，透亮宛若麦田之上的蔚蓝晴空。


	3. 余响

二十年前的那个早晨Freddie大概会清楚地记得一辈子。

听到那声巨响的时候他正在家里翻箱倒柜地找茶包。今天Stuart很早出门去了，却没有给他留下任何关于泡茶的指导便签。当他再一次拉开抽屉的时候他找到了从未见过的漂亮瓷杯，一阵猛烈的山摇地动攫住他的感官，他试图扶住旁边的家具稳住自己，最后手一抖摔了杯子。

“该死的……”这不可能是地震，安详的星球根本没有如此活跃的地下构造。Freddie决定先出去看看发生了什么，然后给Stuart打个电话，让他回来收拾碎片好了。

但是当他走出家门之后所见的景象不是之前所能料想的到的——离家门几十米远，他正在成长的一大片麦子全部葬身在一大块不知道是什么的烧焦黑块下，它的几处还飘摇着火苗。很多附近的住家都被这巨响吸引了，纷纷聚拢过来对眼前的天外来客目瞪口呆，谁也不敢上前一步，眼神犹豫地落在他身上。

Freddie想是时候肩负起一个领导的责任了。他深吸一口气：“先来救火！！Kathy去打电话给你Stuart伯伯让他回家，立刻马上！”人群被这呼喊一震，很快四散开去找救火设备。麦田星有客人的次数并不多，大家并不太喜欢星际间的社交，但这不代表他们会见死不救。

“那是……是个逃生舱吗？”小姑娘怯怯地躲在他身后，对这块黑炭表示了原生的恐惧。火势基本已经被扑灭，剩下的就是研究研究这到底是什么了。Freddie拍拍她的头让她放心，自己走上前去。

一块漆掉了下来露出里面的字样，NCC-0514。“果然又是星联那群麻烦的家伙。”Ash哼了一身，但作为附近最身强力壮的一个，他还是和Freddie合力掰开了摇摇欲坠、勉强可以辨认出来的舱门，一起钻了进去。

“这味道……”烧焦的恶臭钻进鼻腔，Ash厌恶地捂住口鼻，塞给Freddie一副防护手套，“把这戴上，族长，小心别染上什么可怕的外星疾病，Stuart会发疯的。”“不，他才是那个疯子。”即使如此Freddie还是戴上了它们——舱室里的景象大概已经超过了大半居民的心理承受能力，他们在麦田星安逸地生活太久了，连死亡都是温暖的。

 

“死了九个，”率先搜查完的Ash走回来，摇摇头，发出被呛住似的咳嗽，“不知道他们到底遇见了什么，可怜的家伙们。”

不仅仅是坠毁，更像是遭受了袭击之后的不可控场面。Freddie也猫着腰打算离开这里，他决定让妇女和孩子们先回避，再让男人们把这九个遇难者埋葬起来。只可惜了他家这一大片麦田——它们才刚刚长出来不久呢，Stuart一定又要边为这些人伤心边为麦子们生气一个月，不，两个月了。

“我看今天我大概吃不下饭了，这看上去太……”Ash摘下手套扔在地上，撑着一个看上去还完好无损的箱子准备跳回地面。

“Ash，等一下，你看看这个。”Freddie皱起眉头走到Ash旁边，把落在地上的合金铭牌给他看，“按照规定，一个逃生舱的载客量至少是十人，可我们只发现了其中的九位，而且……你不觉得其中有一个看上去有些奇怪吗，就好像在努力地保护着什么。他们之中有一个孩子，有一位医生，还有个年轻人，而他们围在那个人身边——”

Ash迅速反应过来Freddie想说的是什么，“所以你推测，还有一个我们没有找到的——而他或者她还是个新生儿？”Freddie点点头。接着他们不约而同把目光聚焦在Ash胳膊肘撑着的那个箱子——一个供氧箱，它拥有星联最尖端耐高温的材质，才能在这样的灾难中逃过一劫。

Ash摁转旋钮，小心地打开它，他们往里面看去然后倒吸了一口气——猜想是正确的，一个柔软、湿润、幼小的新生儿，正在小毯子里安详地蜷成一团，而他身边还放着一个半毁的、嘶嘶作响的通讯器。Freddie张开手掌，闪烁着微光的铭牌安静躺在他手心里。

“如果这就是你的名字……Hi，poor little Jim。”

 

***

最后的协商结果是他们所能想象的最好的一种。Freddie同意让企业号停泊三个星期来修复受损的船体，但作为回报他们必须帮助居民们照料和收割麦子，而且不准用奇怪的机器——居民们信奉手工。

“抱歉先生，我们已经没有多余的空房了。”站在柜台的女孩有些为难，接着新上任的、唯一一个掌握巴尔泽语的通讯官Uhura把她的话翻译给两位长官听。麦田星本来就不是个擅长接待来客的星球，巴掌大的地方寥寥几家旅店已经挤满了企业号的船员，单人间住三个，双人间挤六个，可即便如此还是剩下了最后几位长官无处可去。

一旁翻着名册的蓝眼睛青年开了口，“Kathy，我们现在有多少家里缺少主要劳动力？”他用了通用语。  
“我看看……三家。我家，Ash家，还有你家。”姑娘有些磕碰地说着通用语，脸上为难表情更甚，“Jimmy，你是打算……？”

他没有回答。Jim把名册合上，转过身对着提着大包小包的几位长官：“如果不介意的话，交给我来分配？”  
没有人表示异议。

 

***

“轻松，放轻松好吗Stuart，我向你保证，这位长官不会吃了我的。”Jim无奈地摁着老人的肩膀让他坐会沙发里。Stuart对着瓦肯人怒目而视，交叉双臂：“你居然把他领回家！我早就看透了，这些尖耳朵都没安什么好心，还要我再给你说一遍——”

“不用，我都能背得了，反着说我都记得。Stuart，那些是罗慕兰人，这是瓦肯人，不一样的好吗？我向你保证，如果有什么不对我会大声呼救，你跟Freddie到时候扛着锄头冲进来把他锨出去就好啦。”

一旁喝茶的Freddie因为这生动的描述呛了一声，一家之主终于打算说些什么；他坐在老伴儿身旁，清了清嗓子：“我同意了。不过给这位Mr.S——”  
“Spock。”  
“我知道，我跟你不一样，没得AD。给他三天的观察期，然后我们再做最后的决定。”  
“嘿，你们不能把我当女儿养好吗？”Jim半真半假地抱怨一句，还是给他们面前的茶杯添满了。

Spock紧绷而尴尬地站在一边。两位老人说的都是巴尔泽语，带着老练而浓厚的口音而且语速飞快，他不得不承认听的有些吃力。Jim倒是说的都是通用语——这也证明了他之前的猜想，麦田星几乎人人都懂得通用语，但都不愿意说。Spock不知道这个星球究竟经历过什么，让她的人们如此痛恨和自己同胞有一星半点的牵连。

Jim瞥了一眼沉默的他，又飞快地转回视线，指节绞着衣摆：“我带Mr.Spock去放东西。你们看会儿报纸喝喝茶什么的，不许出去了啊，一会儿吃晚饭了。”

“你们俩不许睡一间房！”

 

Jim的房间在二楼，Spock被安置在书房里。上楼梯和穿过走廊的过程中两个人异常沉默，Spock拖着行李箱，滚轮在木质地板上发出咯吱的声响。

Jim是个值得探究的个体。他很年轻，差不多只有二十岁，但似乎在整个小星球上都占据着很大的发言权，而这不仅仅因为他是族长的养子；他有着Spock所没能预料到的沉稳，只需用那双漂亮的蓝眼睛注视着一会儿，就能有条不紊做出所有决定；他和居民们关系非常好，人们不仅敬佩他，也十分喜爱他；而且他的相貌体格具有极高的审美价值——Spock不否认这个。

谜一样的存在。

Jim打开门，房间不大，整整齐齐砌满了书，并且贴着大大的标签：Jim’s，Freddie’s，Stuart’s。Jim的那一个占据了两个柜子，而两位老人的则放在同一排。Spock有些入迷地拉进箱子，这种年代能在藏书馆之外的地方看见如此多的纸质书实属不易，它们散发着淡淡的墨香，熟悉的气息让Spock忽然想起什么。他把箱子靠在一旁，转过头问：“你介意我在此处再增添一些熏香吗？”

人类愣了一下，但很快反应过来：“哦，你们的冥想仪式是吧。当然不介意，请吧。”他斜靠在门框上，松松地插着口袋，白衬衫蓝色牛仔裤，和地球上任何一个二十岁的大男孩儿无异——就好像不属于这个宁静的小星球那样。

Spock倒是有些吃惊：“你知道瓦肯冥想？”  
“嗯。我听见你的船员们议论这儿像个农业社会的活化石，其实不是的，麦田星的科技水平不比联邦落后多少，只是大家更偏爱原生态。的确他们有些排外，但是要是好好相处的话，你会发现他们都是非常棒的人。”

“你偏好以第三人称指代你的人民。你的话中透露出你的自我意识并不属于这个族群。”

“怎么会呢，你多心了，长官。”Jim笑起来，“我可是生在这儿，长在这儿。”


	4. 麦田

晚餐的过程变得漫长而尴尬，Stuart一直对Spock怒目而视，Freddie坐在了一旁的小桌子上看着电视，Jim没有停下夹菜和吃的动作，而Spock试图降低自身的存在感。人类太过不合逻辑，但Spock却想不出任何方法打破这样的局面。

吃过饭后Jim按照惯例陪老人们出门散步，Stuart有些不放心地问：“你确定把他一个人留在我们家？”所有格加重音，但Freddie只是戴上帽子轻描淡写地回答：“他一时半会也离不开这儿的，你就安心吧。”

Jim半推着两位老人打开门，待他们挽着手走远了些之后回头对站在台阶上的瓦肯人仰起头：“我们大概一个多小时之后回来。那就麻烦你了，Mr.Spock。”  
“一个多小时并非一个准确的数据。”Spock双手背在身后朝他点点头，他有些不习惯那双蓝眼睛一览无余地望着自己，“我很感激你的信任。”

Jim没有再回答，朝他笑笑，赶上了走在前面的老人们，晚风轻柔地拂过，三个人并排走着的身影逐渐融进夜色里。

 

Spock回到书房，看向一排排整齐的书。Stuart的担心是完全没有必要的，他并不对他人的房屋构造或者私人物品有窥视的兴趣偏好。如果说起来，他很庆幸自己住在书房里——比起对着墙壁发呆，他更愿意去翻翻那些古老的纸制品，平滑或些微褶皱的纸张能够比PADD带来更佳的阅读体验。

《何为自然与人工抗争——创世星探索始末》《星联创建大事年表》《祥云3号考察纪录》《仲夏夜之梦》《物种起源》……他的视线扫试过繁复或简洁的书名，惊讶于藏书种类之多和Jim的视野之广。

来到麦田星的几个小时，他对Jim的印象已经变化了几次。他看上去并不是一个纯粹的安稳度日的麦田星人，拥有深藏不露的才华和胆识，同企业号交涉时似乎一切都在暗流涌动，但笑起来或是和Freddie二人交谈时又只是个纯粹的二十岁大男孩。Spock还无法分辨他究竟是一个怎样的存在，这是个复杂并且矛盾的个体。

最终他选择了一本与Surak有关的书籍。正当他靠坐在床边沉浸在母语中时，一阵骚动打破了这段安宁，他的箱子咕咕叫着打开了——两个毛茸茸的小东西从层叠的衣物那儿滚落下来。

“Za，Pie？”一整天的变故让Spock都快忘了这两个家伙，他把书放在一旁，蹲下身去伸出手，黄毛球率先跳到他掌心里，接着是蓝色的那个，它们叽叽咕咕小幅度地弹跳着，表达着自己憋了这么久被放出来透透气的开心。

“你们正处于高度的愉悦状态之中。”和Tribble们的对话大概只是另一种自言自语，Spock站起来把它们放在枕边，继续之前的阅读。小家伙们挤作一团，蹭着瓦肯人的体温慢慢安静下来。

 

***

“我不喜欢那个家伙。”回程路上Stuart第17次提到Spock，再一次表达了自己的不满。Freddie走的慢悠悠，不厌其烦地配合他：“为什么？”  
“尖耳朵的不是妖怪就是精灵，都不是什么善良的存在。”Stuart哼了一声。

“你不会还信童话吧？”Jim插着口袋走在前面，听到这话转过头来。  
“你不信了？”  
“三岁时候就不信了。从你跟Freddie那么大声争论谁扮圣诞老人比较好的时候。”Jim笑着摇摇头，他的监护人们越老越像老小孩。

“……我都说了吧，都怪你，耳朵不行就非得扯嗓子喊，结果毁了孩子的童年！”Stuart的不开心升了级，用手指生气地戳了戳Freddie的胸口，即便如此也没有松开挽着的手。被戳的人不屑一顾：“你的智商大概还比不上那个时候的Jim。”

“总比你AD晚期好。”

 

他们沿着小路向前走，两边是温柔清辉下照耀的麦田，路灯远远近近地连成澄黄的一片，风带着麦子的香气钻进鼻腔。这一季的麦子就快成熟了，它们安稳地带着整个星球上人们的希望静悄悄地成长着。

太安逸了。Jim想。他依然走在稍前面一点儿，跟着路灯洒下的灯光踩着自己的影子。他今年二十岁，明明是该闯天下的年纪，却不得不融进这一片无边无际的安逸里。  
说实话他对企业号的到来戒备好奇半掺，那可是太空船——真正的联邦星舰！此前只在PADD的平面和全息影像中在指尖下任意旋转的模型，如今夹杂着山摇地动出现在了面前，像坐梦幻的山拔地而起，所有幼年时期的幻想突然成型横亘在眼前。

他知道对宇宙充满好奇的人几乎只有自己，麦田星时代流淌着安于现状的血液，没有谁期待冒险。当他还只是个小男孩儿的时候他告诉别人自己长大以后要开着飞船摘星星，却没能得到任何同伴的附和，大人们捏捏他的小脸蛋，笑着走开。

在这个星球上，宇宙似乎只是他一个人的梦想。

更小一点的时候他和每个相似的孩子一样问Stuart和Freddie，自己从哪儿来，爸爸妈妈在哪里；他们一时找不出答案，还是一旁的Kathy替监护人解了围：“你是跟星星一起坠落在这里的。”女孩子的答案总是带着她们特有的浪漫幻想，小小的Jim似懂非懂，接着继续开心地和Ash玩“举高高~”的游戏。

等到他已经长到可以一个一个背诵出来星球星系名称信息的年纪——也就是六岁——Freddie终于把他的身世告诉了他。男孩知道的时候非常安静，淡定地出乎意料，在一旁屏气打算随时冲上去安抚大哭大闹小孩子的Stuart也扑了个空。小男孩从资料库里调出了地球和开尔文号，坐在自己的小板凳上认真研究起来，把两个心里不知什么滋味的大人晾在一边。可从那以后，他再也没提过这些事。

无论是这儿还是地球都并非他的归宿，整个宇宙才是。他喜欢晚上一个人躺在麦地里看星星，找自己曾经的家园，找自己想去的地方，直到沉沉睡去，第二天被温暖的日光唤醒，重新开始麦田星上日复一日的生活。

 

***

半路上他们看见不大熟悉的背影，两个人走在前面，其中一个试图在田埂上保持平衡，而另一个牵着他的手。

“舰长……？”Freddie有些不确定的问。  
站在高处的那个被这呼唤惊的掉了下来，另外一个有些猝不及防但还是慌乱地接住了他，待他们站住脚之后转过头：“啊，族长！”

Chekov带着好玩的俄罗斯口音，看上去比Jim还小一些，灰绿色的眼睛总带着一种茫然的天真，这让Stuart对他印象很不错；Sulu总是一派沉稳有礼，自有一副谦谦君子之样，总之……看着都比寄养家里的那个家伙舒服。不，绝不是他对尖耳朵种族有什么偏见。

“出来散步？”  
“是的。还有先生，叫我Sulu就好。”  
“船员们安排的怎么样？”  
“抢修小组正在轮值，其他的算是休假状态。再次感谢您让我们借住。”  
“这已经不算是留宿啦。我们这儿也很久没有人来过了，人民们可能对你们有偏见或者戒心，也请见谅。”  
“当然。我们的船员已经熟记了登陆假期各项守则，如果有谁打扰到居民，请务必告诉我，他将会受到星际条例的处罚。”

Freddie摆摆手：“也没有那么严肃。只是希望你们信守承诺，明天开始有的家里就要收成了。”  
Chekov露出一个有点兴奋的笑：“我好久都没见到麦子啦，真想念家乡的黑麦面包。”  
“黑麦面包？”Jim这时候终于插进了话。  
“对，味道可好啦，还可以酿成威士忌！”  
“哦，我只尝过爱尔兰威士忌，黑麦的好喝吗？”  
“那当然！”

“Pasha，不要到每个地方都推销你家乡的产品……”Sulu头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，无奈小男友已经和Jim若无旁人热烈地讨论起了麦子种类对面包和酒口感的影响。

“哦对了，族长，我和Chekov少尉商讨了一件事。”放弃对那边两个兴奋的大男孩的劝阻，亚裔青年转向另一边的领导者们。  
“嗯，说吧。”  
“是为了融洽船员和居民们的关系，如果可以的话，我们想办一场篝火晚会。”

年轻的代理舰长没想到面对这句话族长和族长家属露出了完全不同的神色——Freddie像个孩子那样表现出了期待和兴奋，但Stuart只是翻了个白眼：“我的上帝啊，快让我忘记Freddie那糟糕的舞姿！”

“你以为我会还想看到你僵硬的步伐？别忘了上一次丰收节是谁——”  
“闭嘴。不要再提那件事。还有，晚会可以是可以，但你别再想把Jimmy跟Kathy凑一对，不，Chalie也不行；放弃Bob这个想法，我不会允许的！”

老人们吵吵闹闹追忆往事，年轻人们也正沉迷于佳肴美酒。Sulu站在一旁哪边的谈话也插不进去，不过他也不在意。  
篝火晚会……这事算成了？


	5. 火种

这天的上午Spock去视察企业号的修复进度，而Jim打算重新拿一本书——他之前放在房间里的四本全部看完了，他需要新鲜能量的补充。

站在书房前他踌躇了好一会儿，这的确是自己家没错，可这些天住了个外人，这就成了不该轻易打扰的客房般的存在。Jim犹豫再三，最终对书的渴望打败了待客礼节，深呼吸一口气推开房门，像个偷溜进大人房间的孩子似的惴惴不安，门楣上系着Kathy制作的风铃叮当一响。

他试图让自己忽视多出来的所有私人物品直奔书架，踮着脚够最上方的一层书架，脚踝突然蹭过什么毛茸茸的东西把他吓了一跳，脚下一滑摔在了一旁的床上，跌进瓦肯人独有的熏香气息里。

“操！”Jim忍不住骂了一句，好不容易从柔软的小床里挣扎出来，打算看看从他脚边溜过去的到底是什么玩意，总不可能是老鼠吧，它们不是已经灭绝了一个世纪？待他终于看清那是什么时他瞪大了眼睛——那可是Tribble！麦田星上并没有人饲养过，他只在PADD上见过这些圆滚滚的小东西，它们和星舰一样活在梦里。

“嗨，小家伙。”他蹲下来伸出手指轻轻地戳了戳它们，对方发出咕咕的声音。“你们跟着尖耳朵先生从宇宙来吗？”当然他得不到回答，但Jim乐于单方面的交谈。家里的那条老狗现在睡觉的时间越来越长，小时候和它说话的时光已经一去不复返了。

Tribble们在他身边跳来跳去，向着Spock箱子的方向，接着它们把它撞倒了，里面的东西落了一地。“……天哪你们在闯祸知道吗！”Jim手忙脚乱把箱子扶起来，对毛团们龇牙咧嘴，“尖耳朵先生会以为是我乱翻他的东西的！”

它俩并不在意这个，只是蹭在两条红丝带旁边咕咕叫。Jim放弃了叠好Spock衣服的举动，天知道他是怎么把它们叠成那么可怕的规整形状的；他凑近捡起丝带，它们是非常漂亮而且柔顺的红色，还有着大大的蝴蝶结。

“你们想要这个？”他问，金色的Tribble叫的更欢了，于是Jim把它放在床沿，小心翼翼地把丝带缠绕上去。这得感谢小时候Kathy逼迫他玩过家家……不，童年噩梦。当轮到蓝色的那个，它有些害羞，乖乖地任凭丝带在身体上绕来绕去。

 

这两个小家伙一个毛发蓬松一个柔软，一个活泼一个安静，相处却意外和谐。大功告成，Jim坐在床沿，看着咕咕叫的毛团们，的确，加上红丝绸看起来更漂亮了，难怪它们不惜撞倒主人的箱子也要见到丝带。

箱子……这还有个大麻烦。Jim挫败地想到，他当然没办法把它还原，只能等Spock回来乖乖道歉了，不过在那之前先把地上的东西捡起来。当他弯下腰打算拾起东西时，Tribble们不高兴了，朝他露出的腰侧猛的一撞——上帝知道他有多怕痒——他被猝不及防的毛绒触感惊的一颤，向后重新倒在了床上。

“嘿！”在Jim能起来之前两个毛团跳到他身上蹦来蹦去，他只好用手指轻轻安抚他们，“我会陪你们玩的，好吗？我现在只是捡一下东西——”Tribble们不打算听他解释，从蹦跳改成窜来窜去，Jim不敢起身怕压着它们，但小家伙们就像挠痒痒一般，让Jim的笑声都带上了颤音。

当Jim的衣服下摆被Tribble们蹭到胸膛时门咔嗒一声开了。所有的声音和动作同一时间凝固了，Jim勉强抬起头看见僵在门框里的Spock，瓦肯人愣了几秒钟，然后啪的一声关上了门，巨响惊的毛团们咕咕叫着钻到他身边。

上帝保佑Spock没在误会什么奇怪的事情……上帝保佑他书房的门。

 

***

在那之后Jim和Spock都很默契地没有再提及那件事，但它莫名的成为了一道尴尬的墙，饭桌上的气氛更诡异了，只剩下两位老人咕哝着篝火晚会将近的琐碎事宜。

“你会去吗？”  
吃过饭把碗盘送至自动清洗的机器之后两个人一前一后上了楼，Jim犹豫了一下，最终还是主动打破了沉默。  
“你意即明晚的晚会？作为企业号的指挥层，我有必须到场的理由。”  
“那你作为个人呢？”  
“我对此类聚会并无明显偏好，它们大多意味着酒精、浪费与噪音。”  
“你还真是不会享受生活……”  
“瓦肯并不提倡享乐主义。”

“啊对，你们秉持禁欲嘛。对了，你找好舞伴了吗？”走到二楼之后Jim赶上了Spock。  
Spock挑起一边眉毛：“我以为按照传统，并不需要特定舞伴——在我印象中，篝火晚会以圆圈舞为主。”  
“……好吧，没错。别在意那个了，你很熟悉晚会的规定？”  
“否定的，我仅阅读过相关资料。”  
“那你会跳舞吗？”  
“我必须承认对此……并不熟稔。”

“没关系，”Jim拍拍他的肩膀，这让瓦肯人有一瞬间的紧绷；Jim笑起来：“我还没见过比Freddie更不会跳舞的。”

当Jim回到房间之后Spock依旧站在原地，人类手掌的温度在他肩膀停留了很久，他奇怪地发现自己并不讨厌这样的肢体接触。

 

***

“嘿Kathy——你看见Spock了吗？就是住我们家的那位瓦肯人——”嘈杂的人群中他必须得用喊的，同时还得注意窜来窜去的小孩子不会撞到他身边的老人家们。

“没有——Jim，他们问你需要开场词吗——”女孩手忙脚乱地指挥着柴火的搭建，手里抱着哭闹不止的小弟弟，不时得转过身来回答别人的提问，甚至还得兼任船员与居民之间的翻译。

“不需要——不过我得讲件事情——”终于他们遇见了Ash，Jim放心地把Freddie和Stuart交给他，然后穿过乱跑的小孩们走到一处制高点，拿着从企业号上借来的扩音设备：“大家注意一下！”

年轻人惊讶于自己的号召力，原本乱哄哄的场面几乎在瞬间静了下来，只剩下火花噼啪作响。他站在那儿扫视过黑压压的人群：“没有什么别的要求，只是希望大家尽量使用通用语，不允许用自己的语言跟别人吵架，打架也不行；记住医疗点的位置，还有——玩得开心伙计们！”

他手撑着台子利索地跳了下来，好不容易挤到那儿的Kathy对他摇摇头：“我本来还以为你准备了什么惊天动地的大演讲，结果居然是这个！”Jim拍拍手，朝她眨眨眼，转身融入了人群里。

那双蓝眼睛的魅力她在六岁时候就领教过了，当第一次看见襁褓中湿漉漉的小婴儿睁开眼时。麦田星的所有人都喜欢他，差不多年纪的女孩和一部分男孩更是为他疯狂，但Jim……她叹了口气，Jim对所有人毫不吝惜地微笑，但从来不会让自己的目光在谁身上停留过久。

他不属于这儿。她很早就知道了。

 

“Hikaru,快来跳舞！”

在这样的场合他们年轻的领航员更像个孩子了，Chekov脸颊激动的通红，灰绿色的眼睛在篝火的掩映下闪闪发亮，他把Sulu从草地上拽起来，牵着他的手腕加入了火堆近旁欢乐的人群中。

晚会在麦田星的一大片空地上举行，升起了五堆篝火，每个旁边围成一个大圈，居民与船员们交错挨在一起，穿着便服，通过手势、图画和通用语叠加交谈，美酒佳肴歌声笑语欢杂在一起，火光映亮了夜空。

亚裔青年对跳舞实在不在行，舞刀弄剑倒是可以，不过圆圈舞还是交谊舞或者别的什么还是算了，他往往都是那个蠢的像企鹅一样的存在。但显然他的小男友精通此道，而且还不介意他跳得差。

Chekov放弃了规规整整的步伐，明显每个种族都有不一样的舞步，但是他们可以同样随心所欲创造出自己的那种。俄罗斯人抓着他的手，跟着连成一圈的队伍向前进，哼哼着故乡的民谣，看上去过于开心了——他总是对一切那么快活。

Sulu决定忘掉别的一切，企业号，任务，外交……眼前有Pasha的笑容，他还需要什么呢？

 

***

“我真不能理解，烤肉有多少寄生虫啊，你能想象到燃烧形成的烟雾刺激能引起多么严重的呼吸道反应吗这到底有什么意义？”

Jim坐在一块石头上无聊地摆着腿，他没找到Spock，也罕见地并不想加入狂欢的人群。旁边忽然多出一个抱怨的声音，他转过头去，企业号首席医疗官拧着眉心一脸沉重地盯着那边的光焰。他记得这个家伙，最后几位没地方住的长官之一，和轮机长一起去了ash家。

“也许意义就在于2012年的金琴星红酒。”他意有所指地望着男人手里攥的瓶子。

男人在他旁边坐下，把酒递给他：“MoCoy，Leonard MoCoy。”  
“Jim。”他接过，“谢了，味道不错。”  
“只是Jim？”  
“只是Jim。”他把酒还回去，“这些天感觉怎么样？”  
“没那么多乱七八糟的太空病要我治了，不过收麦子真是让我这把老骨头都快累散架了。”  
“走，”Jim站起来拍了拍McCoy的肩膀，“再去找点酒，得对得起你这把老骨头。”

 

Jim的那个动作和记忆中的一些影像重合了，Spock远远地站在另一边，心里有些说不上来的滋味。那天他打开门，看见跟Tribble们玩的面色潮红、衣衫凌乱的Jim躺在他的床上，一瞬间的冲击一直延续到昨天Jim把手搭在他的肩膀。他是个瓦肯人，他有绝佳的感官与力量，有缜密的逻辑和控制力，他当然不能被感情左右。

Uhura站在他旁边，担心地问他是不是身体不舒服，Spock最终把目光从Jim身上收回来，看着对面光彩照人的姑娘，摇摇头：“并无。你是否已寻得舞伴？”


	6. 回旋

第六章 回旋

 

如果Spock可以分辨的了人类之间细小表情的差异，他会发现Uhura面对他的提问式邀请飞快地经历了从惊讶、欢喜到小小的遗憾的转变。女孩卷了卷落在耳边的一缕发丝，朝他微笑：“抱歉，舞伴……我已经有了。”

她转头往另外一边看去，轮机长正试图摆脱恋恋不舍的小外星人走向他们。“Montgomery Scott。”Spock点点头，从各个层面来说，人类都是比瓦肯人更合适的舞伴，就像人类更愿意寻求人类的陪伴而不是瓦肯人。“祝愿你有个美好的夜晚，中尉。”他作出ta’al手势，离开了那里。

 

“那个尖耳朵想邀请你跳舞？”Scotty走到Uhura身后，顺着她的目光目送大副远去。

“不……我想他只是没能邀请到想要的那一位。”姑娘摇摇头，转过身面对着Scotty，“不知道他看上了谁，要知道我在学院四年，可从来没见过他参加舞会。你得知道全院有多少女孩儿倾心于他，冒着被处分的危险递情书——纸笔写成的那种——他全部有礼的、不近人情地拒绝了！总之，我是不会期待他和我跳舞了。”

Scotty并不关心这个。他半躬着腰，一手背在背上，朝她伸出手：“那我能有这个荣幸吗？”

她的裙子和火焰一个颜色，不规则的流苏状下䙓贴合着从小腿到大腿的曲线，旋转起来像朵盛开的花。当她漂亮的回转一圈之后向他微笑，Scotty想，不会有花比她更美了。

 

Spock背着双手再一次环视四周，木柴燃烧后上升的灰尘缓缓飘浮在夜空里，人群欢声笑语不绝，没有人注意到这样一个落单的存在。他站在外围，声响浪潮一般越推越远，他不知道此时此刻的感受是否就是人类所言的孤独。

孤独是一种情绪，是大脑感性部分的映射和扩大，而他是瓦肯人，瓦肯是理性的，他将不会感受到孤独，这绝不合逻辑。比起留在无法参与进去的晚会现场，也许回家翻阅书籍将会是更佳合适的选择。

而他离去的决定无须告知任何人。

Spock顺着指引牌的方向往前走，路上与向他打招呼敬礼的船员们点头致意。其间他注意到翩翩起舞的Uhura和Scotty，姑娘还是一如既往的抢眼，毫无悬念成为全场的目光焦点，而牵着她的苏格兰人在灯光下激动的双颊通红。

Spock忽然改变主意，他可以现在前往企业号停泊所在地再一次对她的四层外壳熔岩承受度进行等级测评，先前轮机长同他进行了长达1.34小时的辩论，认为企业号可以承受37.4％已知种类岩浆侵袭。的确它可以，毕竟它并非简单的科研舰船——但更加精进的改造不是现在。

将中钻机的角度偏离0.32度，氢离元素的加入适当减少，这样可以有效提升子层空间的抗击效果……他完全沉浸入计算之中，这样纯净的世界才适合他。

 

“Spo——Mr.Spock！”

Spock并未遗漏身后传来的熟悉呼唤声。他站定，转过身：“Mr.——”  
“Jim。”他在夜色中朝他跑过来，到达他面前双手撑着膝盖弯腰喘着气，然后抬起头，迷人的蓝眼睛认真地望着他，“叫我Jim就好。”  
“……Jim。”

“所以，你要去哪儿？”  
“我以为你正……陪同McCoy医生。”  
“本来是的，但他现在正忙着抢救那些醉倒的家伙们呢，哦对了，我也被扎了一针；Bones真的到哪里都随身携带无针注射器？说真的，那是我小时候的噩梦。”

“Bones？”瓦肯人对这个奇妙的称呼挑起了眉，“你为何被注射药物？”  
“就是McCoy。我没想到我对你们船员带的贝索啤酒过敏，太可惜了，味道超赞。Mr.Spock，你没有回答我的问题，你要去哪里？”  
“……我正前往检测企业号。”

 

“哦，企业号。”Jim喃喃着音节，接着露出小孩子似的兴奋表情，Spock相信他脸颊的红晕不止是酒精的作用。“我可以去看看她吗？那可是星联最美丽的女士、我一直梦想着能进入她里面——”

Spock因为狎昵的语言不自在地轻咳了一声，打断了Jim：“并非不可行。”

他再一次因为Jim扬起的笑容感到了胃部奇妙的、沉甸甸的感觉。Spock和Jim并肩顺着小路向着停泊处走去，麦田星的晚风轻柔地拂过他们，而那种感觉一直萦绕不散。

 

***

“按照规定我不能够打开系统照明设备。船体本身应在此刻保持休眠状态。”Spock率先走近船体，而Jim跟在他后面踏过草丛靠近，手指抚过一寸寸银色的船身，眼睛里充盈着赞叹：“她在沉沉睡着，她真美。”

“恕我不能理解人类将一个无生命物体以女性人称指代的用意何在。”  
“仅是表达喜爱，就像……女神崇拜。你有女神吗？”  
“瓦肯先祖的确拥有许多阴性神灵，但我对此并无偏好。”  
“好吧，”Jim耸耸肩，“现在我们可以开始探险了吗，队长？”

尽管Spock再一次挑起了眉，但他对这个提议没有异议。

 

Jim像个第一次发现通往宝藏之路的孩子，对所见到的一切都兴奋异常，在他们携带的照明用具微弱光亮的指引下向着能去的一切地方搜寻，对着能触碰的一切很轻地敲敲打打，对于想知道的一切提问——准确来说，一共是68个相关问题，不包括对于Spock私人事件不合理的探知欲。

“你有着极度旺盛的求知欲。这与我所观察到的麦田居民并不相同，他们大多安于现状，沉迷于对某种特定作物的栽种与收获。”他们正走上楼梯，Spock仰起头对站在七级台阶之外的Jim作出他的论述。  
“他们不关心这个。”Jim没有看他，趴在玻璃门上试图看见另外一边是什么样子，“可是我喜欢。我还是个小屁孩的时候就知道啦，整个星球只有我喜欢舰船和宇宙。”

“你想加入星际舰队？”  
“如果那可以称之为一个梦——是的。不过没人会同意的，他们说星联都是群疯子。”  
Spock回想了下大会时声嘶力竭的长官们，他决定赞同这个判断。“我注意到你的书橱中有大量星舰学院的书本，我是否可以据此判断你有意向学习相关课程？”

“不是意向，”Jim终于把目光落在他身上，俯视，“我自学完了，三个月前通过了远程结业考试，不过只有笔试，没什么用。这是什么地方，为什么进不去？”  
他差点控制不住自己的惊讶：“据我所知，远程结业测试的通过率是31.7%，并且他们之中的很多人已经接受了数年专业课的训练，鲜少有人通过自学完成。”

“那很难吗？”  
“对于地球人而言，是的。”  
“我觉得还好嘛，有点儿枯燥，但也没太大挑战性。”  
“你很有……天分。”  
“谢谢夸奖。现在可以告诉我这是什么地方了吗？”

Spock走近些，朝里面望了一眼：“通道连接舰桥，没有舰长许可无法进入。”  
Jim露出有些遗憾的表情：“好吧。你为什么不是舰长？当然我不是对Mr.Sulu有什么意见，呃，他也是个很棒的家伙。”  
“我接受指令。”Spock想起登舰前与Pike的那些谈话，他能够透过那双开始显现沧桑的眼睛看见很多自己世界中没有的东西，“然后我服从命令。”

年轻的人类拍拍手从台阶走下来，停在Spock上两级台阶，依旧可以低头望着他：“在这儿服役……开心吗？”  
“开心是一种情绪，我并不拥有它。”  
“但你会需要它的。”  
“你如何做出此种断论？很明显，它是荒谬的。”  
“不，总有一天你会承认我是对的。”

在他可以回答之前Jim下到了和他同样的高度，这次他们视线终于平齐。Jim再一次朝他露出那种可以融化冰层的笑：“谢谢带我来这儿，Mr.Spock，能见到她我太高兴了。当然，作为回报，我会带你去一个地方——”

“你无须这么做。”  
“我想这样。三天之后Freddie和Stuart要开始星球寻访，到时候，我们会有很多时间。”


	7. 寂海

Freddie和Stuart就“Jim能不能和那个尖耳朵一起单独留在家”一事进行了旷日持久的辩论、争论、乃至争吵。

作为当事人，Spock肩背紧绷捧着一本据说是Jim小时候的睡前读物的《魔幻黑森林》假装认真研读，而Jim则在沙发里放松成一滩，手里抱着Tribble们，大有隔岸观火架势。他知道了毛团们的名字，很快就和两个小家伙混熟了，它们黏着他，争先恐后往他怀里钻，谁也不愿意离远一些；当然金色的那个太过好动，往往咕噜噜滚下去，而这时Za则会变的很有耐心，等待Pie重新跳过来。

“他可不是你的宝贝小女儿，Jim20了，是个成年男人！”  
“你不用跟我强调这个，我当然知道他的年纪和性别！但是20岁难道就可以避免所有危险？”

Stuart朝老伴怒目而视，瞥了一眼不远处的Spock：“那可是瓦肯人——谁知道他们到底有没有和罗慕兰撇清关系！”

Freddie扯了扯他的胳膊，压低音量：“你嫌他们耳朵不够灵是不是！我们这件事已经讨论很久了，别再在这上面浪费时间。我知道我们发誓会保护好Jim……但保护不是这样的，不是断了他所有的社交；这些年他都没再提过他的宇宙梦了，但这不代表我们就可以忽视外面世界对他那种天然的吸引力，Stuart，即使我也不想，但事实上就是他不会一直留在我们身边。”

老人因为这话颓然下来，扶着茶壶的手颤了一下：“别以为你说的有理，你不也一样舍不得？”  
“我当然舍不得，那可是Jim，你去问问所有居民，有谁舍得？”  
Stuart抽了抽鼻子：“我很讨厌想象以后跟你单独呆着的凄凉晚景。”

“彼此彼此。”Freddie和他一起看着那边沙发上跟毛团们笑作一团的Jim，好像不久之前他还是个只有膝盖那么高、口齿不清念着他们名字的小娃娃，转眼就成了那么闪亮的大男孩，伤感的气氛不知不觉布满了他们之间，“可孩子长大总是要飞走的。还有，尽管你不承认，但Jim和Mr.Spock很合得来——你知道瓦肯人强烈到变态的领地意识吧，他居然愿意把他的宠物跟Jim共享，这真是……放在一个月前，这简直是个天大的笑话！”

Stuart嘟囔了句什么，最后还是垂下手：“……如果Jim开心，好吧，我同意了。”Freddie为这最后的妥协真心实意笑了起来，他决定跟老伴儿上楼歇息，毕竟瓦肯人绝佳的听力会告诉Jim他们最后的决定。

 

***

外面的灯光一盏一盏亮了起来，麦田星的夜晚缓慢来临。Jim从飘窗上跳下来，拍拍手：“时间差不多了。”

“你确定我们真的不需要准备什么东西？”Spock站在他旁边，这是他为数不多几次进到Jim的卧室，有些拘谨——比起楼下雍容华贵的风格，Jim房间意外的简洁，除了必要的家具之外几乎没有装饰。

“不用，那里不会有人的，本地居民都有些近而远之……总之Stuart是坚决不允许我过去的，据说是个有魔力的地方。”

“你在违背你监护人的意愿？”  
“按照人类的法律，两年前他们才是监护人，现在已经不是了。”  
“能否告知我即将前往的究竟是何种地点？”  
“提前说了还有什么惊喜？”Jim走过来拍拍他的肩膀，“放心，那很漂亮，你会喜欢的。”  
“对一个特定地点有所偏好是不合逻辑的，尤其大众认为它具有一定的危险性。”

“我的上帝啊，你真的是星联军官吗？冒险精神——冒险！你们得勇敢地去往别人没去过的地方不是吗？”Jim率先走出了房间，停在书房——Spock的客房门口，“来跟Za和Pie道个别，Daddy要走啦。”

“Daddy？”瓦肯人费解地挑起一边眉毛，但是人类拒绝解释他的疑问。

 

在这之前Spock并不知道小小的麦田星还有森林的存在。也许说森林并不准确，它们只是一些茂密的金色垂楠，枝条流苏一样垂到地面，密密交织着遮挡住视线。Jim说这些树性情温和——大多数时候，但一旦它们发起飙来还是很可怕的，遗憾的是，麦田星人至今没能找出它们心情好坏的原因和判断标准。

“它们很喜欢我。”Jim扬起手拨开挡在前面的枝条，猫腰向前走，脚下踩过克里草发出咯咯声，就好像它们在笑；“小时候我经常来，不过白天居多，毕竟晚上溜出来他们很容易发现的。但是白天和晚上的景象无法相提并论——”

“所以你还是违背了你监护人的旨意，在你还是个未成年人的时候。”Spock加重了未成年这个词。

Jim挑起嘴角，瓦肯人真的很容易学坏。

 

麦田星最亮的卫星苏莫斯Ⅲ的光辉是亮闪闪的金色，与垂楠的藤条交相辉映，就连叶片上也泛着晶亮的光芒。它们密密匝匝交叠在一起，随着晚风微微地晃动，在夜色里摇晃起一圈圈涟漪。当他们穿过最后一排楠木、掀开它厚厚的枝叶时，Spock还是被眼前的景象怔住了——

那是一大片澄澈的湖。湖水是非常接近Jim眼睛的透亮的蔚蓝色，风过湖面漾开波纹，透过水面能看见叠在一起长长的、蜷曲的水草，它们和五彩的鱼儿让整个湖有了生气。湖泊旁悬挂着一串串灯笼草，花瓣洁白柔弱，低垂向湖面。清波上印下夜色的倒影，数不清的星辰碎钻般散落在深蓝色丝绒般的天幕。

“维尔湖。”Jim踏出树林，靠近了湖边，“居民们都相信它有魔力——不好的那种——我也不知道这些传言是哪里来的。更何况有垂楠守护着它，不会有人接近。六七岁那年我跟几个愿意冒险的家伙一起来过，有个男孩被突然发狂的垂楠缠伤了，虽然没什么大碍，但我们还是被狠狠训了一顿，从那以后除了我也没别人敢再来了。”

他转头看着还站在楠木前的瓦肯人：“你很幸运，瞧，它们并不讨厌你。”

“……我对此心存感激。”Spock谨慎地从枝条之前穿过，走到Jim身旁，和他一起把目光放在广阔的湖面上，“我承认，我并未料想到麦田星上还有如此的景象。”

Jim顺着湖岸往前走，一路上沿岸开着簌簌的不知名的小花，它们在清晖下收拢花瓣又展开，伴随着宁静的湖泊沙沙作响。

“瓦肯星缺水，是吗？”  
“的确如此。水之于我的种族非常珍稀。”  
“这里水倒是充足，但湖并不多，维尔湖是最大、也是最美的一个，遗憾的是没人愿意欣赏她的迷人之处。”

最后Jim停在一块平滑而巨大的岩石旁，朝Spock眨眨眼：“坐这里歇会儿？”  
Spock凑近，手指拂过近乎光泽的岩石表面，下了结论：“你常于此坐卧。”

“无所不知的瓦肯人。的确，我会来这儿躺着看星星。”Jim露出一个不知道是讽刺还是赞叹的表情，接着人类双手撑在岩石上，稍微一用劲，轻轻松松跳了上去。他插着腰对着湖泊环视一周，发出轻微的赞叹声，然后转过身朝Spock伸出手，这次的笑容带上了一点揶揄：“怎么，需要我拉你一把吗Mr.Spock？”

Spock当然拒绝了他的盛情邀请。他抿起嘴：“我相信你知道，瓦肯身体结构决定了我们的力量和灵活度都是人类的三倍——你完全无须帮助我。”  
Jim终于大笑出声，坐了下来，“凡事都这么一板一眼，嗯？快上来吧。”他拍拍旁边空出来的位置，而这句调笑让Spock耳尖有些发烫。

不……因为一句话而感到不适是不合逻辑的。身为瓦肯，身心皆可控。

 

***

在Jim的极力怂恿之下Spock也试着把脚放进湖水中。与他想象的不同，湖水并没有它看上去那么清冷冰冻，它温凉地簇拥着瓦肯高热的肌肤，不知不觉平静了心绪。

但显然旁边人并未如此。Jim此时的行为更像一个人类幼童，他躁动不安地用脚掌拍打着水面，搅起水花溅在小腿上、甚至是Spock身上。Spock不得不同人类一样卷起裤脚，水珠沾湿了衣料不舒服地黏着皮肤上，他却意外的不舍得离Jim远一些。

如此……不合逻辑。

“精神链接……是什么感觉？”Jim忽然问他，停下了动作，“我是说，你可以感应到别人在想什么？还是说得念个咒语什么的——你们这些感应力的资料我没有权限阅读。”

“否定的。瓦肯精神能力分为不同等级，而我属于触碰型感应者，需要接触你的融合点。链接并非感应你所思考的一切，而是用来传达一些单向或双向的强烈呼唤。在我族，它同样是维系身心健康的重要手段，每一个瓦肯人均需要链接伴侣，来度过一切……不同寻常的时间。”

Jim的视线认真地聚焦在他身上，Spock有一瞬间强烈的冲动去触摸对方的眼睑——这里的气氛不同寻常，它孕育着魔幻甚至让人迷醉，Spock感受得到自己的自控力在清凉的晚风和光辉之中一点点流失，最终他的感性替他做了决定：“Jim，你……想试一下吗？”

“那会疼吗？”  
“不。”  
“好。”Jim深吸一口气，“那来吧。”

 

Spock凑近他，手指贴上融合点，Jim为这近距离的接触闭上眼，又有些恍惚地睁开，睫毛刷过瓦肯人敏感的掌心，无法抑制的颤栗从指尖一直跳跃到心脏。Spock也闭上眼逐渐放松，让自己沉浸在Jim温暖明亮的思维里，接着他忽然捕捉到一条光带，它纤细柔韧，闪烁着让人无法忽略的熠熠光辉。

那是——


	8. 心魇

维尔湖之旅后的第四天，午夜时分Freddie和Stuart回到了家。当然他们没有刻意要吵醒Spock，但瓦肯听力还是清楚捕捉到他们开门、上楼、走向走廊尽头——也就是Jim的房间——这一系列动作。

在Jim迷迷糊糊起床之后，Spock便听不见他们的谈话声了。他躺在床上望着天花板，那里倾斜着淡淡的星光。tribble们早都睡着了，又是无风的日子，此刻房间里只剩下他自己的呼吸。他深吸一口气慢慢放松，让自己沉入思维的海洋里，去感受光带另一边的温暖。

他和Jim有一条链接。它如此美丽并不稳定，常常被一层缱绻的雾气包裹住，有时候甚至会消失不见，再次出现的时候光芒会比前一次更加夺目，当他触碰到它，它便飘摇着雨似的落下暖和的金色光点。Spock不能确定那是什么等级的链接，甚至不知道它是何时出现的——同样，Jim看上去对此毫不知情。他并未立即告知Jim，鉴于通常情况下，人类不会愿意接受自身所完全陌生之物，尤其涉及到他们的大脑。

链接是封闭的，他们无法感知双方所想，即便是Spock也只能感受到纽带的存在，偶尔还有Jim的呼吸、心跳。他近乎放纵自己沉溺在这样的舒缓之中——触碰那条光带实在是种令人印象深刻的体验，似乎能够消除所有的疲乏。Spock开始习惯在夜晚让自己沉溺在金色光芒中，徜徉在另一边轻缓的声息里然后睡去。

链接成了他的私人体验。

 

他没有听见老人们何时下了楼回房间睡觉，当他再次睁开眼时链接出现了隐约的刺痛和慌乱，Spock来不及细想——床边多了一个人：Jim面色潮红、呼吸急促，头发乱糟糟的疲倦地望着他。这样的景象让Spock瞬间清醒了，他立刻坐起来：“Jim你——”

“能帮我拿下退烧药吗？在楼下厨房和客厅之间的小隔间里，柜子第三层。”Jim晕晕乎乎说完这句话，对自己此时还能记起药的存放位置有点感动。他在Freddie和Stuart回来之前就量过了温度，正准备下楼拿药时候听见门开了，立刻用冰毛巾敷了一会儿，赶在老人们进房间之前钻进被窝里装成熟睡的样子。

维尔湖的魔咒在他身上的表现就是生病，待得越久越严重。以前只是去那里转转看个星星，回来只会有点小感冒，咳嗽个一两天就没事了，但昨天他和Spock在那里沉溺太久——上帝啊，他的思绪又开始飘了。

Spock略带尴尬地扶住他肩膀让他坐在椅子上（他拒绝了躺下来的邀请）：“我是否需要告知户主……？”  
“不，千万别。”Jim捂住眼睛，“告诉他们他们就会知道我带你去维尔湖，我会被打屁股的。”  
“打屁股？恕我不能理解这一用于管教地球幼儿的体罚措施实行在成年人身上——”  
“哦不，这只是个比喻。而且，”Jim放下手掌，仰头望着Spock，瓦肯人在他面前像个重影，“他们刚奔波四天才回来，老人家惊醒了就很难睡着，我不想让他们担心。”

Spock点点头。他并不能完全理解Jim的用意，但当然，他会尊重他的决定。

 

***

他可以很好的控制自己的音量，在没有惊醒老人们的前提下拿着药箱回到二楼。Jim已经回到自己的房间了，Spock推开虚掩的门，每次进Jim房间他的胃里总会有种沉甸甸的奇妙感觉。

“Jim，1到10，请告诉我你现在的不舒服指数。”Spock把药箱放在一旁，弯下了腰。他有些犹疑如果是人类的话对生病的同类应该怎样照料，在他印象中，母亲总是温柔地额头贴着他的额头。但那样的肢体接触实在……不合礼节，奇怪的是当人类感觉“脆弱”时，他们总偏爱大面积的肢体接触。

“呃，6或者……7？”Jim迷糊地睁开眼，眼眶有些发红，整个人看上去高热到融化。他不大舒服地扭动了下，又闭上眼，长长的舒出一口气，“没事，我吃点药就好了。他们没醒吧？”他沉默了片刻，挣扎着想要坐起来。

“并未。”Spock最终决定帮助Jim坐起身，小心地抓着他的睡衣（不得不指出它们有些薄了，他可以直接感受到Jim身体的热度）把他扶起来，Jim疲惫地靠在床头，接过Spock手上的杯子和药，但五指颤抖了一下杯子里的水漏了大半，被子上留下了一片潮湿的痕迹。

“……操。”病号懊恼地捂上眼睛，Spock动作很快地再一次接过杯子放到一旁。生病的人类非常虚弱，即便他只有一半人类的血统，幼年时期病毒侵袭依旧不是什么好的回忆。从未有过的担心涌了上来：“你需要服下这些药物。”

Jim没有答话。依旧捂着眼睛，身体顺着床头有些下滑。  
也许加一点威胁会有意想不到的效果：“否则我将会联系医生前来。”  
“医生？”Jim睁开眼，蓝眼睛蒙上一层水汽，“不……不要医生。打针很疼。”  
“无针注射器不会引起痛感，除非是心理因素。”Spock注意到Jim的用词，精简的过于……幼儿了。人类在生病的时候心理年龄会有所下降，他想。

“不要医生。”Jim摇摇头，只是咕哝着这一句，然后声音越来越小，意识模糊地支撑不住沉重的身体，Spock重复了之前的动作——扶住他，躺下去，再帮他盖上被子干的那一边。

杯子和药放在床头，水洒了一半。当他确认Jim再一次睡着之后他走回自己的房间找出通讯器，这个时候呼叫专业医师将会是明智的选择。他找到了McCoy的通讯频道拨了出去，等待的过程中能感受到链接那头紊乱的呼吸。

 

***

“我的上帝啊，孩子，你不知道Spock不认识巴尔泽语吗？你居然不看一下直接把药接过来——幸好你没吃下去！这可不是治感冒发烧的药！”McCoy和平常一样的怒气冲冲，当然这份烦躁并非是因为深夜被忽然喊醒、奔波了几条街、还得从窗户爬进来——天杀的他是个医生——医生给人看病居然不能走正门，这也太丢面子了！

不过他当然可以理解Spock打电话要求他“防止惊扰老年人睡眠、尽量选择低调的方式进入二楼卧房”这样的指示，他只是气居然又有什么都不懂的家伙乱吃药，难道这些家伙都不知道每年星联调查显示误用药物的死亡率有多高吗？

“它与治疗发热的联邦标准药品包装相似。”Spock声音里勒住一根弦。  
McCoy实在气不打一处来：“指挥官，看药物分子式！你难道不认得那个吗！”

Jim的视线在他们俩之间来回逡巡了一会儿，最后决定截断话头：“谢了，Bones。”生病的人接受了他的一针，病恹恹地笑了一下乖乖捧着杯子喝水，他对这样软软的狗狗眼有点没抵抗力。而旁边那个则在他行医全过程中紧紧盯着，当他表示被注视的不满时又扭过头去假装目光落在别处。

这位瓦肯大副在舰船上一直保持着机器人般话少、严谨、高效率的作风，一直到降落到麦田星——确切来说是住在Jim家之后，开始有了细小的情绪浮动，甚至出现一闪而过的喜怒哀乐，有些像个——像个人类了。

不，他不想知道原因，真的。

 

在职业病指使下McCoy再一次对Jim和Spock（主要是意识清醒的后者）千叮咛万嘱咐，留下一堆乱七八糟的药剂之后才系着药箱从窗口再一次爬下去。说真的，爬窗给人治病？这一定是他行医生涯上最大的耻辱了。

他在茫茫夜色里胡乱地想着，刚才临走前看见Spock给Jim盖被子的景象让他回忆起曾经照料容易生病的前妻的那段日子，那时候整夜整夜守在床边的确辛苦，可照顾心爱的人哪里会觉得累呢？

……倒不是说Jim是Spock心爱的人，只是个……比喻。不，他还是不要乱想了，回去睡一觉才是正事。

 

***

针和药的双效作用让热度退了不少，Jim再一次躺下的时候已经0224时刻，Spock认为是时候回到自己的房间，Jim忽然转过头问他：“你会做噩梦吗？”

“……瓦肯人不做梦。”  
“据我所知你并非完全的瓦肯人。”  
“我偶尔会做梦。大部分与我所圈养的塞拉兽有关。”  
“它叫什么？”  
“I-Chaya。”  
“唔，特别的名字。”

Jim平躺在床上，遵照医嘱将被子拉到下巴盖得严严实实，偏着头，汗湿的额发落下来一绺，他看上去比20岁更年轻。蔚蓝的双眼望着他，在夜里好像映着微光的蓝宝石。Spock发现当自己与那目光相遇时，会有一小部分思考和语言功能不能运转。

“Jim，你应该睡觉。”最后他选择了这一句。  
病号疲惫地微笑了一下，“闭上眼都是噩梦。”  
“……关于何物？”

他出生那天的爆炸。当然新生儿的他不可能有任何印象，但他就是会梦见，碎裂声响彻麦田星的上空，黑烟密布，火焰吞噬着船舱和生命。一次次他看着自己的母亲和哥哥被吞没，他徒劳的伸出手却什么也抓不住。那景象挥之不去，当然他不会告诉Spock。Jim摇摇头，把目光收回来，阖上眼睛。

 

“你知道，你可以留下来的……也许你想的话。”

当Spock正准备离开房间时Jim忽然开口，瓦肯人松开搭上门把的手转过头去，说话者却没了下文。Spock决定采纳Jim的意见，在他痊愈之前夜晚依旧是个危险的时段，Jim极有可能再一次出现发热症状，留在就近处给予及时的照料将是符合逻辑的选择。

瓦肯人并不需要那么多睡眠，最后Spock在椅子上坐了下来，他可以在现在进入冥想。Jim很快就睡着了，链接另一边的呼吸逐渐平稳下来，先前消散不去的高热也慢慢褪成了惯常的温暖。Spock再一次让自己沉浸在纽带的光辉之中，模糊地想到，也许他该把链接的事情告诉Jim。

**Author's Note:**

> 感情线中心轴是SK，还有一些隐藏CP大家自己去发现吧，也许后面会有惊喜（笑  
> 我不是考据党也不是科幻迷，有bug请指出XD


End file.
